Varian Wrynn
/ Warrior; Gladiator; Rogue/Assassin; Fighter, Aristocrat | affiliation = Alliance of Lordaeron : Lordaeron (formerly), Crimson Ring (former) Alliance : Kingdom of Stormwind :: Valiance Expedition, ::House of Wrynn | location = Stormwind Keep, Stormwind City and various other locations in Azeroth (see Locations) | occupation = King of Stormwind, Leader of the Valiance Expedition, Gladiatorial slave (previously) | status = Deceased | health = 129M | aggro = | relatives = Tiffin (deceased wife), Anduin Wrynn (son), Llane Wrynn (father), Adamant Wrynn III (grandfather), Varia (grandmother), Landen Wrynn (great-grandfather), Taria Wrynn (mother) | mentors = Terenas Menethil, Anduin Lothar, Hjalmar Anvilmar, Rehgar Earthfury | alignment = Lawful Good |companions = Broll Bearmantle, Valeera Sanguinar, Bolvar Fordragon }} :"I am the King of Stormwind and no one, not the naga, nor the Scourge, nor the fiery lords of the Burning Legion will keep me from my people!"World of Warcraft: The Comic, issue 7, pg. 20 Varian Wrynn, also called Lo'Gosh the "Ghost Wolf", was the son of the late King Llane Wrynn, was the acting leader of the Alliance, and the former King of Stormwind.The Alliance Splinters Under his leadership, the humans of Stormwind led the Alliance to victory against the Lich King in Northrend, and now seek to bolster their strategic holdings against their perennial enemy, "the Horde". With the world plunged into chaos by the great Cataclysm, he took up military leadership of the Alliance, and vowed to forge a new destiny for Azeroth. Zarhym|date=2-Nov-2010 7:05 PM PDT}} Personality King Varian was a ruler with a fierce love for his people and his son, Anduin. Though the death of his father and his hero Sir Anduin Lothar left him severely distrusting of the Horde, he showed a willingness to attempt peace. Before he was kidnapped by the Defias, he was en route to a peace summit with Thrall, during the war against the Lich King he was willing to work with the Horde at the Wrathgate, and after the war was won, he agreed to a tenuous peace between the factions. In addition, one of his closest friends was the blood elf, Valeera Sanguinar, and he was willing to allow the orc Varok Saurfang to give his son a "hero's burial." Even so, after the massacre at the Wrathgate, his willingness to cooperate with the Horde as a whole had all but evaporated; during the events in Ulduar he was quick to wish death on them all, and later, after the night elves were attacked by orcs during the events of The Shattering, only the words of Jaina Proudmoore were enough to stave off a direct conflict with the Horde. When his consciousness was split by Onyxia, so too was his personality. One side retained all of Varian’s manners and etiquette; while the other, Lo'Gosh, retained his skill in battle. Though the two halves were eventually reunited, they did so imperfectly. At times, Lo’Gosh was more dominant, and he was not one to shy away from conflict if he believed it necessary.The Shattering: Prelude to Cataclysm, Chapter 6 Some of Varian's dialogue in World of Warcraft implies that the two halves still existed as independent entities and that the Lo'Gosh half was becoming dominant over the calmer, more rational part of Varian. The issue of the two halves still existing has been solved in the Wolfheart novel. Varian performed the worgen ritual to control his inner wolf, that of Lo'Gosh, who actually turned out to be connected to Goldrinn. Equipment *Varian's belt was previously worn by Anduin Lothar. *Varian wields a legendary blade called Shalamayne, which was created from a fusion of Shalla'tor the Shadow Render and Ellemayne the Reaver. He uses this weapon in the comic book, in the Secrets of Ulduar trailer, in the BattleCry mosaic, in the novel Stormrage, and in World of Warcraft (as of Patch 3.3.3). *In World of Warcraft, Varian wielded two Cruel Barbs (in beta), two Quel'Serrar blades (until 3.1.0), and then two swords that looked like Shalamayne (until Patch 3.3.3). Title Varian was King of Stormwind, therefore held the title of a King. It is presumable, that before he had been King, he was a Prince (since only a Prince can succeed the throne and become King. A commoner cannot acceed a throne). * His Royal Highness Varian, Prince of Stormwind. * His Majesty the King/His Majesty the King of Stormwind/His Majesty King Varian Wrynn of Stormwind. Biography The First War Varian Wrynn was born to King Llane Wrynn in the Kingdom of Azeroth and as a youth lived a joyful and prosperous life as prince of Stormwind. But all that changed when the orcs appeared from beyond the Dark Portal and attempted to destroy his homeland, thus ushering in the First War between his beloved Kingdom of Azeroth and the Horde. Anduin Lothar, the Champion of Stormwind, rallied his countrymen and armies and gutted out a desperate attempt to hold the Horde at bay and to keep them away from King Llane, Varian, and Stormwind. While Lothar enjoyed some small success in holding back the Horde, his efforts were dashed when Garona Halforcen, who had become an ally to Stormwind, betrayed King Llane under orders from the Shadow Council and cut his heart out, giving it to Gul'dan. Varian could only watch helplessly as his father was murdered and the Horde overran his kingdom, burning its homes and slaughtering all who stood in their way. The death of his father affected him greatly, his later closest friend Arthas Menethil recalls him looking weary and ragged when he first sees him, and says that he'd "lost absolutely everything but his life." Arthas: Rise of the Lich King, pg. 25 Exodus to Lordaeron Convinced that Stormwind could not be retaken, Anduin Lothar gathered Varian and all who remained in the city and led an escape from their homeland. Narrowly escaping by boat into the sea, they headed North while Lothar gathered his thoughts aboard his ship. Consulting with Varian and the Kirin Tor mage Khadgar, they determined that in order to preserve humanity from annihilation by the Horde they would need to warn King Terenas, ruler of Lordaeron, of the danger that loomed on the horizon. After landing at the port of Southshore Lothar gathered Prince Varian along with Khadgar and several knights and marched towards Lordaeron. Upon arriving young Varian was greeted by King Terenas, who treated him as an equal king despite Varian's young age. King Terenas quickly offered him his pledge to stand by him until his homeland was retaken, and invited him to stay with him for as long as Varian was willing. Although at first Varian was slightly shy being in a Kingdom he had never seen before, he quickly overcame his timidity and Varian found King Terenas' son Arthas Menethil, who was just a few years younger than he, as a great new friend and the two quickly formed a close friendship. Shortly after he began staying in Lordaeron, King Terenas formed the Alliance of Lordaeron. Under the command of Anduin Lothar, its supreme commander, this alliance was finally able to put an end to the Horde reign during the Second War. However, the victory came at a great price as Anduin Lothar was killed shortly before the war ended and would not live to see the retaking of his Kingdom of Stormwind.The Alliance of Lordaeron Friendship with Arthas After taking up shelter in Lordaeron, Varian quickly became friends with Arthas Menethil who was anxious to meet another young prince. Though most of the time he kept his composure, Varian once broke into tears as Arthas tried to console him about the assassination of his father. He was later recalled by Arthas as his "best friend" for much of their childhood and adult lives, and Varian frequently sparred with the less-athletic Arthas in an attempt to toughen him and make him a better paladin. They built up a friendly rivalry, and a year after Varian was crowned king, they met and sparred on the day of Arthas' ascension to the Order of the Silver Hand.Arthas: Rise of the Lich King, pg. 56 Though not outwardly spiteful, Arthas frequently lamented that he was not as physically strong as Varian. During the later murder of King Terenas, Arthas recalled words that Varian once said about how King Llane was "stabbed right through the heart" moments before he plunged Frostmourne through his own father's heart. After Arthas' falling in with the Scourge and rise to become the new Lich King, Varian began to see him as the ultimate traitor to the Alliance. Rise as king With Stormwind retaken and slowly being rebuilt (thanks to King Terenas, who had urged the Alliance to help fund the rebuilding of Stormwind), Varian was officially crowned King of Stormwind at the age of eighteen. King Terenas himself was well-pleased with how Varian had grown into a clever and noble King, feeling a father's pride as he had grown attached to Varian over the years, considering Varian his second son. The Stonemasons, led by Edwin VanCleef, came to lend their help in rebuilding Stormwind and hoped to forge a new future for themselves, with aspirations that riches would soon follow their work's completion. During his reign as king, Varian left Stormwind City under the stewardship of the House of Nobles and traveled to the many corners of his kingdom to protect his people from raiding orc parties, meeting with spies who were searching for the assassin Garona, and directing the restoration of his kingdom. After many months Stormwind was finished, reborn as a kingdom of majesty and architectural brilliance eclipsing even its once-pristine condition before the First War. It was during this time of renewed tranquility that Varian would marry a young, beautiful woman named Tiffin and conceive a son, Anduin, named after Anduin Lothar. However, the Alliance soon began fracturing, and the elven Kingdom of Quel'Thalas, along with the human kingdoms of Stromgarde and Gilneas seceded. Despite this, King Varian vowed he would stand by King Terenas and the Alliance as they had stood by him in his time of need. It was also during this time that the Stonemasons who had rebuilt Stormwind demanded to be paid for their service to King Varian and the House of Nobles. However, the corrupt House of Nobles, under the influence of Katrana Prestor, refused to adequately pay the guild for its work. King Varian was unable to negotiate a resolution because the nobility held too much political power and outmaneuvered him repeatedly.Dark Factions, pg 139 Though the Stonemasons were compensated for their work, they received a fraction of the pay they had earned, and so Edwin VanCleef and the Stonemasons set to rioting in the streets of Stormwind, demanding just compensation. The riot was dangerous and chaotic and in the confusion Varian's young queen was killed by a stone thrown. Edwin VanCleef fled Stormwind with the Stonemasons while Varian mourned Tiffin's death. He fell into a great depression but over time regained his determination and vowed to continue to create a new and better world for himself, his son and the people of Stormwind. Third war Varian was never seen during the events of Warcraft 3, though it is known that Stormwind had sent many troops to support Lordaeron during the Scourge assault. Varian agreed to give shelter to the Lordaeron refugees in Stormwind and send the armies of Stormwind to Hillsbrad to retake Southshore. It was also at this time the outpost of Chillwind Point was established between the now corrupt Plaguelands and Alterac. With the fall of Lordaeron, Varian had become the leader of the Alliance and Stormwind had become the strongest remaining human kingdom. Abduction After the dust had settled from the Third War, Varian journeyed to Theramore to speak with Lady Jaina Proudmoore regarding Horde/Alliance relations. En route, he was abducted by the Defias who had been told of his diplomatic trip through a spy rumored to live within the Kingdom of Stormwind itself. Rumors circulated that he was taken to Alcaz Island and was held captive there. These rumors were true. Shortly after King Varian was kidnapped, Bolvar Fordragon was made Regent-Lord of Stormwind and vowed to find and rescue King Varian at any cost. Lady Prestor also became a royal advisor, and convinced Highlord Bolvar to have King Varian's 10-year-old son, Anduin Wrynn, crowned King of Stormwind, though the actual power remained in Fordragon's hands until either Varian was returned or Anduin reached the age of ascension. Gladiator Varian somehow managed to escape his confinement and leave the island, though his bid for freedom was not wholly successful. Half-drowned and suffering from memory loss, he was found washed up on the shores of Durotar by a caravan of orcs led by the gladiator trainer Rehgar Earthfury. After successfully fighting off an enormous crocolisk using only a stick, he was captured and enslaved as a gladiator by the impressed shaman. Unaware of the human's true identity, Earthfury humorously nicknamed his new slave "Croc-Bait" and threw him into a cage with his other two gladiator slaves: Broll Bearmantle and Valeera Sanguinar. That night, in order to help him remember his past, Broll placed Varian in a trance, wherein he saw a vision of himself as a child in a burning city. After arriving in Orgrimmar, Rehgar led the trio to the secret armory of the Crimson Ring in the Hall of Legends, where after seeing a familiar-looking lion-headed plate belt, Varian received another flashback: a bald, bearded man stands on the deck of a boat in a storm, wearing the belt and called Varian "lad." Eventually the three traveled to Dire Maul in Feralas where the gladiatorial contests took place. After many bloody battles, they emerged the victors of the Crimson Ring tournament. Impressed by Varian's skill at arms, the crowd gave him the orcish moniker "Lo'Gosh" — which means "Ghost Wolf".World of Warcraft #2, Page 23 After the fight, Rehgar took Lo'Gosh and Broll to the tauren city Thunder Bluff for a cleansing ritual in the Pools of Vision. In the waters of the pools Lo'Gosh saw another vision: a fair-haired female who was ostensibly his wife holding an infant boy, telling him that his people and his son need him. Unfortunately, his vision was interrupted by a cave elemental which he subsequently defeated. Nevertheless, having learned more of his past, he planned to escape from Rehgar at the next possible opportunity. In thanks for defeating the cave elemental, Broll and Lo'Gosh were invited to the tent of Hamuul Runetotem, elder druid of the tauren. He told Varian the legend of the original Lo'Gosh — a massive, white wolf-beast renowned for its ferocity in battle, already 10,000 years old when the Burning Legion first invaded Azeroth. According to the arch druid, the wolf's legend extended through Azeroth to trolls, goblins and dwarves who all had their own version of the story. In each tale, Lo'Gosh's unyielding will and sheer ferocity enabled him to push through the boundaries of the afterlife to aid his people. Hamuul then gave Lo'Gosh a feather, which Broll immediately recognized as belonging to a hippogryph. The night elf used it to call Sharptalon from Ashenvale, and immediately made a bid for freedom with Lo'Gosh. Broll and Lo'Gosh eventually reached the Cenarion Enclave in Darnassus, and were summoned to dinner by Tyrande Whisperwind. Tyrande sent the two to Theramore, where Jaina Proudmoore would be able to help restore his memories. Upon arriving in Theramore, Jaina vowed to Lo'Gosh that she would unravel the mystery surrounding him, and called upon her chamberlain, Aegwynn, to help. Breaching the dark aura surrounding Lo'Gosh's memories, visions revealed a fire and a voyage, the birth of his son, the death of his wife, and new darkness. Despite an invisible wall preventing Jaina and Aegwynn from further delving into his memories, they were able to confirm that he had been traveling to Theramore, and that he was, in fact, Varian Wrynn, the lost King of Stormwind. Clearly having been the victim of a dark magic attack, Jaina prepared one of her own ships to carry Lo'Gosh to Stormwind in the Eastern Kingdoms, where she hoped that he could learn the identity of his enemies. Now knowing that his wife is dead, Lo'Gosh was eager to return to Stormwind and reunite with his son, though Aegwynn advised him that circumspection was necessary, as Anduin could be endangered by any hasty actions. On the docks, Broll and Lo'Gosh reunited with Valeera and prepared to set out for Stormwind. Revelations While Lo'Gosh, Broll, and Valeera were traveling on the Wavecutter — Jaina Proudmoore's private vessel — Varian contemplated the revelations Jaina had told him. Despite being revealed as one of the rulers of the Alliance, he became unsure if he truly wanted to resume being "Varian Wrynn" — if he had a choice, he would remain as "Lo'Gosh", a simple gladiator. Doubts began to fill Lo'Gosh's head as they traveled to Menethil Harbor. During a naga attack at sea, Lo'Gosh had another glimpse into his lost memory — remembering the Defias abducting him on his diplomatic mission to Theramore, the naga attacking him on Alcaz Island for ransom, the funeral for his beloved wife Tiffin, and the day he was crowned King of Stormwind. Almost all of Lo'Gosh's memory had been returned, except some vital parts of his abduction. Jubilant throngs of Stormwind's subjects turned out for a massive ceremony to welcome home their king. However, the Varian that returned was arrogant, frivolous, and markedly interested in Katrana Prestor. The people of Stormwind had only been informed that Defias had ransomed the king, a ransom paid with a painful new tax. Upon his return, however, Varian seemed concerned only with spending more of his people's money, leaving affairs of state by the wayside. Anduin Wrynn was distressed by his father's change. Around the same time, Lo'Gosh appeared at Menethil Harbor with Broll and Valeera. The group had a chance encounter with a drunkard in Menethil Harbor, who ran after realizing that Varian was still alive. Lo'Gosh and his companions gave chase with the intent of having "a conversation." The man ran to a bar filled with Defias members, who attempted to take out Varian again. During the fight, Lo'Gosh met Thargas Anvilmar, an emissary from Magni Bronzebeard whose brother had once trained the king. Though the drunk escaped, Lo'Gosh found a defias mage to question. Though the mage did not reveal who wanted Varian dead, he said that the person had paid in Stormwind gold. The mage mocked Lo'Gosh by claiming that his son would be murdered. The three gladiators and Thargas then continued on their way to Stormwind. A few days later in Stormwind City, King Magni Bronzebeard was on a visit and was discussing war plans against the orcs and Dark Iron dwarves with King "Varian" and Bolvar Fordragon. However, Varian Wrynn did not want to send troops to help the dwarves against the dark irons. King Magni left disappointed but while going to the Deeprun Tram he was met by the young prince Anduin Wrynn who told the dwarven king he too suspected something about his "father". Some time later, as Anduin was practicing his archery with his "father" and inquired him how he was kidnapped by the Defias, and wondered how he came in the hands of the Naga for a ransom, to which his father told him his past was blank and he could not recall any events. Upon arriving at Ironforge, Lo'Gosh was informed by King Magni that much of what had transpired was no coincidence and that someone was secretly orchestrating the events, knowing of Varian's significant importance to the Alliance. Magni had previously enlisted the aid of Highlord Bolvar Fordragon and Marshal Windsor at the behest of young Anduin, who suspected the Varian in Stormwind to be a impostor. Varian, having studied sword fighting with Windsor for years, held a deep respect for him as a friend and ally. A disturbingly short time after Marshal Windsor began his investigation, he had come to the conclusion that the impostor Varian may not only be an impostor, but a dragon. As Lo'Gosh and Magni continued to converse they were secretly being followed by a bearded man. Valeera sensed arcane energy being manipulated and witnessed the man creating a dagger with the intent to kill Lo'Gosh. Valeera quickly subdued the man, but he transformed into a black dragon and fled. Outside Stormwind, Anduin, Varian, Bolvar, and Lady Prestor were riding horseback through the countryside with Anduin trying to implore his father to listen to Stormwind's problems, but before he could elaborate, his horse was purposely roused by an unknown assailant causing Anduin to lose control and tumble over a ledge. Varian swiftly caught Anduin, and upon making physical contact, his mind is enveloped with visions of the Defias carrying him while knocked out, strapped to the ground and covered in a rune-circle with robed figures casting dark magic, being chased on Alcaz Island by naga, and finally jumping over a cliff reaching for branches just beyond his reach. Anduin, embracing his father, lost any doubts about him being an impostor. Varian started to tell Bolvar, Anduin, and Lady Prestor about his visions until Lady Prestor touched him and remarked how astonished she was by his nobility. Bolvar surmised that Varian becomes befuddled when around her and loses his honor and respect for others and becomes more anxious in discovering the secrets of Varian's abduction and sudden return knowing this would lead to trouble. Via magic, Bolvar informed King Magni that Windsor's report indicated he was close to discovering the dragon's identity but was captured by Dark Iron dwarves in Blackrock Depths. Lo'Gosh and his allies mounted and rode to Blackrock Depths and rescued Windsor, who revealed to Varian what he had discovered regarding his investigation. Return as king Marching through the gates of Stormwind, Lo'Gosh and his friends were halted by General Marcus Jonathan under the direct jurisdiction of Katrana Prestor, who ordered their immediate arrest and execution as traitors. Windsor succeeded in convincing Marcus of his loyalty to Stormwind as they had previously served together under Turalyon. Katrana Prestor hastily gathered soldiers only to have the false-Varian tell her that she was disobeying the chain of command and was not in charge of Stormwind. Entering Stormwind Keep, Lo'Gosh declared Katrana's masquerade was over and called her by her true name, Onyxia. Revealing her dragon form and transforming multiple guards into dragonspawn, Varian and his allies began battle in the great hall of Stormwind Keep. The arrival of Highlord Bolvar Fordragon along with Anduin greatly aided them in securing the keep but Reginald Windsor was killed moments later by Onyxia. Lo'Gosh engaged his doppelganger, claiming he threatened the stability of his kingdom and nearly cost the Alliance Thandol Span, only to have his doppelganger retort he was starting to repress her spells and regain control of his actions. Anduin, surprised by seeing two Varians, urged them to stop fighting to face the true threat, the brood mother Onyxia. The great dragon snatched Anduin and teleported them to her lair daring Varian to follow suit. Regrouping with his friends Varian was left to grieve the loss of his son and told his friends the final battle would end in Onyxia's Lair . Relinquishing command of Stormwind to Bolvar, his old friend begins to sense that despite two Varian's commanding Stormwind, they both carried polar opposite personalities. Lo'Gosh was incredibly anxious to find his son while showing incredible will in commanding his troops, while the other Varian was calm, passive and charming ever since ridding himself of Onyxia's influence. Arriving in Theramore, they all met up with Jaina and she told them she had discovered what dark magic was used on them in an old tome. Jaina came up with the theory that Onyxia greatly gained influence with Varian after his wife's death but periodically lost control as Varian's attachment to Anduin grew and so she attempted to reassert her control by using a spell that would not kill Varian but would remove and destroy his conscience, will and responsibility. Jaina cast enchantments around the two Varians and they recalled the last part of their abduction: Being on Alcaz Island tied to the ground, cloaked figures casting dark magic causing unbearable pain as he desperately tries to break himself free. In a blinding flash of light he awakes to find himself laying next to an exact duplicate. Onyxia unmasked herself intending to kill the strong-willed Varian but is stopped by the arrival of Morgala Darksquall and her naga. The cloaked figures and Onyxia turn into dragonkin and battle the naga while the strong-willed Varian breaks himself free and begins to fight. He tried to free the other Varian and implores him to find a weapon but discovered his other is too unnerved to properly wield a weapon. The other Varian is knocked off a cliff, falls into the ocean and is captured by the naga. Varian is left alone to fight and tricks Onyxia into believing she had killed him. Pleased, Onyxia left before more naga appeared. Morgala attempted to capture Varian but he fled to another side of the island and jumped into the ocean, knowing he wouldn't be followed as that part of the ocean contained many rocky shoals. His escape failed, however, as the strong tide overpowered him and he's swept away to the shores of Durotar. Back in Jaina's tower both Varians came to the startling conclusion they are both the same person and at the same time only half of what they should be. Jaina explained that although Onyxia's spell split them in half, they were both able to fight past the spell and regain who they truly were, even though they both lived as separate beings. One Varian became Lo'Gosh, the gladiator champion of the Crimson Ring and fought to regain his memories and birthright. The other Varian was ransomed and returned to Stormwind, and was further ensorcelled by Onyxia. While bereft of will, he would break free once again. After a moment, Jaina unveiled two ancient elven swords, Shalla'tor the Shadow Render and Ellemayne the Reaver. After receiving their new weapons, both Varians decreed retribution would finally be brought to Onyxia. Corruption ends Leading an assault against Onyxia, both Varians engaged her in battle. Weapons and magic clashed with her numerous dragonkin with both sides determined to win. Onyxia cast a fear spell on Broll and tail swiped Jaina, removing them from the battle after growing agitated by their constant spellcasting. Becoming desperate to end the fight, Onyxia began casting the spell she was going to use on Alcaz Island to kill Lo'Gosh, but Lo'Gosh's double responded by stepping in front of the blast, saying he should die because Lo'Gosh was the embodiment of the true Varian. Not willing to sacrifice his double, Lo'Gosh leapt alongside his other self hoping to save him. The magic spell became disrupted by having the two Varians in the spell, and after a moment of silence Varian emerged, his two halves fused back together. Onyxia desperately tries to incinerate him, but Varian swiftly reached Onyxia's head and impaled her with his newly-fused elven sword, Shalamayne. With Onyxia dead, Varian reunited with his son and friends, telling them their long and noble deeds would be rewarded and Stormwind would be reborn with a new hope for the future. Theramore Peace Summit While taking a tour of Kalimdor, Varian was asked by Jaina Proudmoore to meet with the orc Warchief Thrall so that they may discuss plans to ease tensions between the Horde and Alliance. Varian however, was still wary of orcs for their role in Stormwind's destruction during the first war and didn't trust them to be true allies; yet Jaina assured him that Thrall was someone she trusted with her life. Though he was content with just Stormwind and the Horde no longer being in a state of open war and reluctant to enforce such a peace, he was convinced by Anduin and Valeera to attend citing that a human-orc alliance may benefit Stormwind’s prosperity. At TheramoreThreat!, Varian and Thrall had a peaceful discussion with an eye toward mutual gain. They first talked of their pasts and then discussed resource problems; like the Horde's war against the night elves for lumber. Varian offered to provide Thrall's people with lumber and in exchange the Warchief offered copper and exotic hides in return. Varian had to end the summit early as Goldshire and Southshore were reported to be under simultaneous distress by the Scourge. Thrall and Varian were about to depart amicably but upon exiting Theramore, the Twilight's Hammer clan invaded the city. The Alliance races of the Twilight cultists attacked the Horde representatives while the Horde races of the Twilight cultists attacked the Alliance representatives. After catching a glimpse of Garona, Varian thought that Thrall had sent her to assassinate him as the Shadow Council had done in the past with his fatherGathering Thunder! After a time battling, the Twilight's Hammer's casualties began to rise. Varian was about to strike a mortal blow to Garona when Med'an entered to protect his mother. Varian tossed Med’an aside and was captured by a retreating Stasia who left Garona to die at the hands of their targets. Garrosh blamed the Alliance for the attack while Varian blamed the Horde; specifically Garrosh. Though Varian was suspicious of the Horde’s involvement with the attack, he decided to investigate and reveal the true motives and conspirators of the attack by interrogating Garona himself. Yet Garona was ensorcelled with magic that made her believe that she had planned the assassination out of her own volition. All that Varian managed to get from her was that her mission was not only to assassinate him but his son, Anduin, as well. Varian enraged, was on the verge of dispatching Garona once again only to be stopped by Jaina this time, who had claimed Garona as Theramore’s prisoner. Before Varian left Theramore to prepare his campaign against the Scourge, he was convinced by Valeera to let her remain in Theramore and work with the ensorcelled Garona to reveal Garona’s masters and deal with the threats to Varian and Anduin’s safety. Varian declared he will no longer attend any more peace summits and that after the threat of the Scourge has been dealt with, he will return to Theramore to claim Garona for execution. Stormrage King Varian appears as a supporting character in the Stormrage novel. Sometime after the defeat of the Lich King, Stormwind was being attacked by the Emerald Nightmare corruption. Varian was able to escape its corruption using an anti-dreaming potion. Yet to his horror, he was unable to save his son Anduin, who was one of many consumed by the Emerald Nightmare. When Malfurion Stormrage gathered a diverse army of survivors with in the Emerald Dream to assault the Emerald Nightmare and do battle with the Nightmare Lord and his army of corrupted nightmare creatures, he tasked Varian to lead the army in the upcoming battle. Still embittered and distrustful of the Horde, he adamantly refused to lead an army with Horde members with in its ranks and preferred that the Emerald Nightmare take the Horde. He later reconsidered and agreed to lead the army when he was convinced by Malfurion to put his hatred aside for Anduin's sake. Though Horde members were wary to be under Varian's command, through the efforts of Baine Bloodhoof, the Horde races were able to put aside their differences and follow Varian's orders. Varian Wrynn led the diverse dreamform army in the Emerald Dream and against impossible odds, the army was able to keep the Emerald Nightmare's army preoccupied while Thura and Malfurion defeated the Nightmare Lord on both the Emerald Dream and Azeroth planes. Even as the battle grew dire, those who knew the legend of Lo'Gosh grew more confident under his leadership when they saw flashes of a wolf's face appear in Varian's dream form. After the threat of the Emerald Nightmare had been defeated, the world began to rebuild. King Varian was one of the Alliance guests who attended the wedding ceremony between Malfurion Stormrage and Tyrande Whisperwind.World of Warcraft: Stormrage Wolfheart As Genn Greymane was boasting about Gilneas’ victories against the Horde during the banquet welcoming the Alliance dignitaries, Varian arrived and mocked Gilneas, calling its people cowards and implying them to be weaklings. Despite these insults, Genn held his anger in check and tried to convince the king of Stormwind that Gilneas had changed, and that they were now ready to become staunch supporters of the Alliance. Varian, however, was still bitter over Gilneas’ abandonment of the Alliance during their hour of need during the Third War, and denounced Gilneas as an ally, absolving himself of any association with the desperate nation. Varian, along with his son Anduin Wrynn and the rest of the envoy from Stormwind, later attended the summit whereat the Alliance representatives were to vote on the matter of Gilneas's re-admittance into the Alliance. The king's entrance was marked by Tyrande Whisperwind and Malfurion Stormrage as being somewhat showier than was typical, but otherwise Varian give no indication of his intent until the Gilnean representatives - led by Genn - made their appearance at the summit, complete with a display of their worgen forms. As the vote commenced, Varian suddenly rose and gave a stirring speech about how much the Alliance needed strong, loyal allies if it was to survive the Cataclysm... only to turn his argument into another attack on Gilneas, outright calling them fair-weather friends and declaring that Stormwind would never consent to allowing such 'mongrels' as the Gilneans into the Alliance. With this, Varian led the Stormwind party out of the summit, leaving those who remained in an uproar and destroying any chance Gilneas had at being readmitted into the Alliance. Though Malfurion later tried to persuade Varian to reconsider his position, his pleas fell on deaf ears. Varian cynically declared Malfurion’s summit a failure, just like so many other things that transpired in his life. Varian went on to reveal that the turmoil his kingdom suffered under Onyxia's influence, the deaths of Tiffin and Marshal Windsor, and Lordaeron’s fall all weigh heavily on him, and that even at that moment, he struggled with being thrust into the position of humanity’s de-facto leader. Before departing, Malfurion advises Varian to forgive himself for his faults and not to hold Genn to the same high standards that he places upon himself, as Genn will never be able to compete nor be given the chance to redeem himself under such standards. After the summit, Varian planned to leave Darnassus as soon as possible and return to Stormwind. However, Anduin, having overheard his father and Malfurion’s argument, decided that he would not return to Stormwind and would instead leave with Prophet Velen. Varian, desperate not to lose his son, adamantly urged him to return to Stormwind, eventually going so far as to beg his son not to leave. With his father refusing to listen to him, Anduin turned to leave - an act which drove Varian into a panic. Driven by rage and and the fear of losing his son, he grabbed Anduin’s arm and inadvertently hurt him. Horrified, Varian plead once more with Anduin to remain with him, but Anduin's mind was already made up and he ultimately left with Velen. Following this, Varian sulked in Anduin’s quarters, trying to drink away his sorrows. Malfurion invited him to go hunting in order to lift his spirits, but this was a ploy to bring Varian and Genn together. Varian agreed to the hunting proposal, but soon ran into Genn. Before long, an argument had sparked between the two kings about who was the better hunter, prompting Malfurion to propose a hunting competition to settle the matter. Relishing a chance to humiliate the Gilnean king in front of his subjects, Varian agreed to the challenge and attempted to kill the boar Genn was hunting in order to put him to shame. However, while Varian and Genn's hunting party were chasing the boar, they managed to agitate a massive bear. With one of Genn’s subjects in danger, the Gilnean king and the king of Stormwind worked together to kill the bear, with Varian landing a killing blow to the bear’s neck with his hunting knife. Genn and his worgen honored Varian for his kill; however, Varian had vanished into the woods before the worgen had finished their howl. After much reflection, Varian sought Genn out again just as the Gilneans were about to depart from Darnassus. Varian asked Genn for his help in learning to control his own inner turmoil. Genn agreed and led him to the Howling Oak, where he showed him the druidic ritual that allowed the worgen to control their bestial fury - though he did warn the human king that not all survived the trials the ritual entailed, and that some lost themselves to their inner beasts and had to be put down as a result. Undeterred, Varian then drank the waters from the Wells of Tranquility, Balance, and Fury all at once. Following Genn's instruction to recall the most relevant moments in his life and the choices that led to and stemmed from them, Varian first recalled his childhood. In the Trial of Tranquility, Varian remembered how peaceful and happy he was growing up with his family, and how that had all ended when the orcs came, invaded his home and assassinated his father. Through this Trial, Varian came to understand that though his childhood was taken from him by war and violence, the good memories would remain with him, and would never be erased by the trauma he would face throughout the rest of his life. In the Trial of Balance, Varian recalled his life as a young king. Despite donning the façade of an intelligent, diplomatic, and upbeat ruler to his friends (such as Prince Arthas) and his foster father King Terenas, Varian could not keep hidden the occasional bouts of despair and depression. Only his betrothed, Tiffin, was able to bring balance to his dark brooding self. By bringing laughter and joy into his life, Tiffin helped Varian grow into the king that the people loved. Varian vowed to honor her memory by moving on from her death and learning to forgive, learning from his mistakes, and using them all as examples of how to confront his issues as a man, father, and monarch. In the Trial of Fury, Varian recalled the most precious thing in his life: his son, Anduin. He often feared for Anduin’s safety, but recognized that fear would only make him helpless to those things that threatened his son and his kingdom. Thinking of those threats put Varian in a rage, but as his anger grew, he recalled how his rage had hurt Anduin and drove him away. Varian turned on his rage and sought to control it, promising himself that he would no longer be dominated by his rage, and would thereafter channel it only in battle, as a devastating force against those who sought to harm those that he loved. Varian heard Goldrinn howling in approval and he awakened to Genn and the worgen watching in awe as the aura of Goldrinn enveloped him, proving without a shadow of a doubt that Varian was indeed Goldrinn’s champion. Varian told Genn to gather his worgen and follow him into the battle being waged in Ashenvale at that time. Having gathered the worgen and his forces, Varian led the charge to Ashenvale and reinforced the Alliance forces battling there with Garrosh Hellscream’s Horde. With the spirit of Goldrinn granting him renewed vigor, Varian led the charge against the Horde, killing any magnataur, Kor'kron, and Horde forces that stood in his way. Goldrinn’s image formed from the dust and mist left behind in Varian’s wake, spurring many Alliance forces to yell the names Goldrinn and Varian as their battle cry. Varian drew the Alliance races to him as he led an indomitable charge in his pursuit of Garrosh Hellscream. The two leaders of the Horde and Alliance clashed on several occasions, killing all that interfered with their duel. Yet while Garrosh tired, Varian was still full of stamina, which allowed Varian to press on his attack. Varian subsequently was able to wound and disarm Garrosh of the mighty Gorehowl. Before the fight could be concluded however, a dying magnataur separated the two combatants. Though Garrosh wanted to settle the matter, the tide of the battle had turned unfavorably for the Horde and Garrosh was forced to retreat. Varian allowed him to leave, stating that a good hunter knows when to let his prey run. In the aftermath of the battle, Varian was honored as the hero of the battle for Ashenvale and Goldrinn’s favored champion. Varian later called for a second Alliance summit, this time acting as a strong proponent for the induction of Gilneas and the worgen into the Alliance. Having apologized to the Alliance dignitaries for letting his faults divide the Alliance, Varian later spoke of more recent and pressing issues, such as how many threats had arisen to challenge the Alliance and disrupt the peace that they worked so hard to attain. The Horde threatened the Alliance once more, and now more than ever, the Alliance needed to band together and match their enemies' fury in order to survive in the new Azeroth that Deathwing created. With the worgen at their side, Varian assured his allies that the Alliance will prevail.Wolfheart In World of Warcraft .]] Until patch 1.9.0, players could witness the king in his captivity in the sewer dungeons of Alcaz Island just north of Theramore, though he was not involved in any quests at the time. With patch 1.10, Varian was replaced with an elite level 62 myrmidon named Tidelord Rrurgaz and a sewer full of elite naga, and Alcaz Island became home to Doctor Weavil, a major part of the Gates of Ahn'Qiraj world event. The comic series suggests that this Varian was the "twin" which did not manage to escape, but was instead captured by the naga and later ransomed back to Stormwind into the hands of Lady Katrana Prestor. Locations Varian can be found in several places outside of Stormwind Keep: *The Undercity and outskirts of the Ruins of Lordaeron, Tirisfal Glades (during the Battle for the Undercity) *Argent Tournament Grounds, Icecrown (arriving with Jaina Proudmoore to attend the games) *Crusaders' Coliseum: Trial of the Champion and Trial of the Crusader (observes the battles in the arena, and sends his champions to fight the Horde during the Faction Champions event) *Light's Hammer, Icecrown Citadel (provides the Strength of Wrynn buff for the Alliance; patch 3.3.2) *Deathbringer's Rise, Icecrown Citadel (after Alliance players defeat Deathbringer Saurfang) *Krasarang Wilds (various Operation: Shieldwall quests) *Shrine of Seven Stars (appears in the shrine during the Heart of the Alliance quest) *Blood in the Snow scenario (alongside Moira Thaurissan) *A Little Patience scenario (fights alongside players to rid the Temple of the Red Crane of the occupying Horde ) *Siege of Orgrimmar (within the raid instance) Quests * * * * * * * * * ; * * * * * * Tactics In-game, King Varian Wrynn is a Warrior who resides inside of Stormwind Keep. There are several level 100 elite guards on the incline to his throne, as well as Genn Greymane , and 15 more elite guards surrounding him; they and everything else in the room will all aggro when he does. While in combat, he has been known to randomly summon level 90 elite guards to his side, though this ability may be tied to the Throne Room itself (further making kiting him away a solid strategy), as Highlord Bolvar Fordragon could do the same thing, though no such ability was listed in his arsenal. King Varian's listed abilities include: * [http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=59688 Heroic Leap] - "Leap through the air and slam down on all enemies within 5 yards of the target area, causing 50% weapon damage and stunning them for 2 sec." * [http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=41057 Whirlwind 1] - "Attacks nearby enemies in a whirlwind of steel that inflicts 100% weapon damage." * [http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=41056 Whirlwind 2] - "Attacks nearby enemies in a whirlwind of steel that lasts 0 sec. and inflicts double damage." Note that King Varian Wrynn is the only NPC (aside from Overthane Balargarde) to retain Heroic Leap from Wrath of the Lich King beta testing phase, as it was deemed generally too powerful of an attack. Because of the physical Area Effect damage caused by his Whirlwind, cloth wearers should keep their distance. The Alliance Battlemasters are in the room immediately behind King Varian, and can often supply a steady supply of Alliance players to defend him. Like Thrall with Horde players, Alliance players are very likely to come to aid their king if he is attacked and any action that might alert them is inadvisable. Killing him is the objective of the achievement. * Storming Stormwind - "Kill King Varian Wrynn." In Wrath of the Lich King Return to Stormwind Varian Wrynn has been restored to his rightful throne as the King of Stormwind. He is currently located in the Throne Room within Stormwind Keep, an area previously occupied by his son, Anduin Wrynn. King Varian is now the proper Stormwind faction leader and gives many of the Alliance-specific quests formerly given by Bolvar Fordragon, including the quest-chain to assassinate Nathanos Blightcaller. In addition, he now ends the death knight quest . Soon after regaining his throne, Stormwind was attacked by the undead legions of the Scourge. Varian, alongside his friend Bolvar, was successful in repelling the undead forces after a long battle in Stormwind Harbor. Founding the Valiance Expedition to cope with the Horde in destroying the Lich King, Varian sent Bolvar to oversee the creation of a base at Angrathar the Wrathgate in the Dragonblight, right in the shadow of Icecrown itself. Bolvar and Saurfang the Younger would wage war against the Lich King himself at the Wrathgate but were betrayed by the Forsaken under Grand Apothecary Putress, who unleashed the New Plague, causing the death of Bolvar and his men. At the personal request of Highlord Tirion Fordring, King Varian permits death knights of the Ebon Blade into the Alliance to aid in the fight against the Lich King. Battle for the Undercity After receiving word of Bolvar's death Varian is overwhelmed with anger and sorrow, having considered Bolvar a brother ruling his kingdom and raising his son for years. He sent Jaina Proudmoore to Orgrimmar to discover the reason for the Horde's betrayal. He deemed this as an act of treason and demanded retribution for his friend's death. Jaina returned and informed Varian that Varimathras and the Royal Apothecary Society had betrayed them all and the Horde no longer controlled Undercity. Varian and Jaina gathered the Alliance army and attacked Undercity, hoping to reclaim it as Lordaeron for the Alliance and bring Putress to justice. When entering Undercity, Varian becomes disgusted by the condition of the once great city, which he knew since childhood. Tracking Putress to the Apothecarium, Varian and Jaina defeated him. But to Varian's horror, they also discovered dozens of mutilated and defiled human corpses, on which the Apothecary Society experimented on to create the New Plague. Realizing that, although the Alliance and Horde agreed to a small truce over the years, the Forsaken had been secretly creating a means to kill them all. Varian confronts Thrall and declares that peace can never be achieved. When a fight breaks out between the Alliance and Horde, Jaina stops Thrall and Varian from killing each other and teleports Varian, herself and the Alliance army back to Stormwind, hoping to stop further bloodshed and chaos. After losing his friend Bolvar Fordragon, and defeating Grand Apothecary Putress, Varian appears to declare war against the Horde during the quest after the attack on Thrall and his forces in the Undercity. Secrets of Ulduar When Brann Bronzebeard learns that Yogg-Saron has escaped its ancient prison in Ulduar, Rhonin and Jaina Proudmoore request aid from King Varian, and so he asks for them to meet in the Violet Citadel. While Rhonin is speaking with King Varian, Thrall and Garrosh Hellscream arrive at the citadel and disregard Jaina's warnings to not enter the tower. Before Rhonin is able to explain Varian turns and sees Thrall and Garrosh demanding to know what they are doing there. Garrosh insults Varian and draws his weapons, and Varian does the same before Garrosh charges at him, knocking Jaina out of the way in the process. After Rhonin breaks the fight up, he calls upon the Horde and Alliance to work together against the Old God. Varian points out that more men died from the Horde's treachery at the Wrathgate than were killed by the Scourge, and refuses to ally with them. He appears to withhold full Alliance support, telling Rhonin he is through working with the Horde, and telling Thrall and Garrosh that he hopes the death god (what the Vrykul call Yogg-Saron) takes them all, before promptly teleporting out with his men. Crusaders' Coliseum in the Alliance section of the Crusaders' Coliseum]] King Varian, accompanied by Jaina Proudmoore, attends tournaments at the Crusaders' Coliseum in Icecrown, surrounded by various champions and representatives of the Alliance. Icecrown Citadel Varian, again accompanied by Jaina, appears in Icecrown Citadel during the Alliance outro following the defeat of Deathbringer Saurfang. Muradin Bronzebeard attempts to block Varok Saurfang from claiming the body of his son, but Varian intervenes on the High Overlord's behalf, voicing his respect and honor for fellow warriors, and allows him to pass. Some time after the opening of the Frostwing Halls, Varian can also be found in the entry hall of Light's Hammer. He provides the Strength of Wrynn buff for Alliance raiding parties. If you speak to him and tell him he is not needed, you will need to reset the instance (provided you are not already saved to it) in order to gain the buff again. In Cataclysm The king of Stormwind, recently returned to claim his rightful place, has little love for the Horde. His reasons are many: when Varian was a young boy, he saw his father murdered by the half-orc Garona; the orcs' warchief, Orgrim Doomhammer, slew the valorous Anduin Lothar, who had delivered Varian safely to Lordaeron after the fall of Stormwind; Varian was later enslaved by the orcish gladiator trainer Rehgar Earthfury; and at the Wrath Gate, many brave Alliance soldiers died at the hands of the Forsaken's Royal Apothecary Society. Varian, who had always been wary of the orcs, discovered that the Royal Apothecary Society had been developing the new plague for years. The events that transpired during the battle for the Undercity convinced the human king that the Horde has been left unchecked for too long: the time has come to make things right.World of Warcraft: Cataclysm - Features - Lore He is also planning an invasion of Gilneas with Genn Greymane in Stormwind as they attempt to take Lordaeron from the Forsaken. Varian Wrynn is involved at the end of the Westfall storyline, where you must speak with him about the return of the Defias Brotherhood. Varian has been amassing a war fleet to assault the Twilight Hammer in the Twilight Highlands but several set backs have delayed its launch. In order to resolve the constant delays, Varian has tasked Prince Anduin to oversee the operation personally. Varian, wishing for his son to gain some life experience but fearful for his safety, instructs the player to escort him throughout his duties as prince; this escort later turns into unraveling a Twilight Hammer plot where a trusted Stormwind guard attempts to assassinate Varian but Anduin thwarts his plans. Finally, Varian sends you to the Twilight Highlands to assist the Alliance via Fargo Flintlocke's plane. The Shattering: Prelude to Cataclysm While attending a memorial service for those who died from the Lich King war at the Cathedral of Light, the service was interrupted by two night elf Sentinels who reported a savage and brutal attack on one of the night elf convoys and the thievery of their goods. Though the Alliance and Horde agreed to a peace treaty after the Lich King war, the brutality of the attack left everyone on edge and was considered in violation of their peace treaty agreement. Varian automatically suspects Thrall to have ordered the attack but Jaina Proudmoore comes to his defense and vouches that most likely these attacks were not authorized by him, nor should he be held responsible for them, as she claims that Varian also can’t control all of his people as evidence of the Defias. Angry with Jaina for recalling the Defias to him, Varian’s Lo’Gosh personality emerged, and he becomes intimidatingly aggressive as he accuses her of being a poor judge of character, as evidence of her misjudging Arthas, as well as a “mewling pacifist” who puts peace first, no matter the cost. Anduin overhears their argument and interrupts them. He leaves disgusted with his father’s attitude towards Jaina and pacifism, a philosophy that he also believes in. Varian later apologized to Jaina for their spat and informed her that he would not take any violent actions against Thrall without proof. He sent an emissary to question Thrall on the attack. He stipulated to Thrall that he publicly denounce the attack, make a reaffirmation of the Horde’s commitment towards the peace treaty, send all offenders of any attack to the Alliance, and publicly reprimand the savagery in which the attack was committed. Thrall was only willing to reaffirm the Horde’s willingness to continue the peace treaty and denounce the breaking of the treaty, but his unwillingness to reprimand the savagery in which the attack was carried out, the thievery of the night elves' goods, or apologize for the murders, has weakened his popularity with Alliance leaders. Varian thought it best to send Anduin away to Theramore, where he can be under the guardianship of Jaina Proudmoore, and later Ironforge, where he can learn to improve his martial training and hopefully understand the need for his caution with the Horde. Varian figures that it would be best for him and Anduin to spend some time apart while he figures out how to deal with the aggressive outbursts evoked by his Lo'Gosh personality. When Varian heard that Moira Thaurissan took over Ironforge with her Dark Iron guards in the wake of King Magni Bronzebeard's petrification, Varian was outraged. Moira was holding everyone in the city hostage, including his son for a time. Varian and eighteen SI:7 operatives embarked on a mission to liberate Ironforge and assassinate Moira Thaurissan. When Varian was about to execute Moira, Anduin, who had rushed back to Ironforge, convinced Varian that it would be better to guide Moira to be a better leader rather than to just execute her. Despite Moira being a tyrant who held the city hostage, she was still the legitimate heir to the throne and killing her would only put the succession of Ironforge into question, thus leading to more chaos and conflict. Where as if she lived; through her and her son, all dwarven clans can unite. Varian slowly agreed but was also conflicted as Moira had caused so much chaos and had already threatened the safety of his son. Varian agreed to spare Moira’s life but stipulated that if Moira was to be a leader and unite the dwarves, then she’d have to earn her crown by earning her people's respect. In order to take into account the opinions of all dwarves, Varian called for the formation of the Council of Three Hammers. Both father and son hugged and reconciled while the populace of Ironforge applauded King Varian’s decision.The Shattering: Prelude to Cataclysm In Mists of Pandaria Varian Wrynn welcomes new pandaren into the Alliance after they have departed the Wandering Isle. He informs them of the basic tenets of the Alliance and tests their strength by sparring with them. Siege of Orgrimmar Together with Lor'themar Theron, Jaina Proudmoore and Sylvanas Windrunner made a landfall at the Bladefist Bay. After securing the area, Varian sends adventurers to meet with Vol'jin and Tyrande who are located at city's entrance. When siege ended, Thrall was ready to end Garrosh's life, but Varian said that Garrosh's fate is not only Thrall's to decide. Taran Zhu suggested that Garrosh should be taked to Pandaria for a trial, Varian and Thrall agreed. When Horde leaders were planning their next move, Jaina urged Varian to use the opportunity and dismantle the Horde, after hearing that Varian and said that he wants to speak with the warchief, who is revealed to be Vol'jin. In Warlords of Draenor Varian and Maraad talked about their next move in the War Room of the Stormwind Keep. Maraad said that he would gladly go to Draenor. Varian allowed it and recommended a seasoned adventurer be put in charge while on Draenor. After the Adventurer proved them self throughout Draenor, Varian appointed him/her to General. Some time after the alliance Garrison at Lunarfall was fully built, Varian arrived at the garrison to plan the Alliance's assault on the Tanaan Jungle. In Legion → |content=Varian Wrynn, the Stormwind fleet and the horde fleet, led by Sylvanas Windrunner, arrived at the broken isles several hours before a second regiment of alliance and horde heroes. As they approached the broken shore, Varian's airship sustained heavy damage from an Infernal, causing it to collide with Sylvanas' airship. The two ships plummeted into the sea just off the coast of the broken isles, but Varian, Sylvanas, and some of their forces managed to regroup and push the attack up onto the broken shore. The second regiment of Alliance forces eventually arrived to the Battle on the Broken Shore several hours later and were able to clear a path to Varian and what remained of the first attack force. The battle slowly progressed in their favor, as the Alliance and Horde forces pushed closer toward Gul'dan. There were some setbacks along the way, most notably the death of Tirion Fordring, but the alliance forces were able to repel the invading demons because Sylvanas and the horde had been covering their flank from atop a nearby ridge. However, in the heat of battle, the Alliance were forced to retreat when their Horde allies appeared to have abandoned them. As the Alliance airship ascended, Gul'dan summoned a colossal Fel Reaver in front of the Tomb of Sargeras, which grabbed hold of the airship and began to pull it down. Knowing that they would all die if the gunship was destroyed, Varian handed Genn Greymane a letter to take to his son. Varian then leaped atop the fel reaver to destroy it, as the remaining Alliance forces retreated aboard the airship. After destroying the fel reaver, Varian fought through several demons. However, just steps away from Gul'dan he was stabbed, perhaps fatally, by two Felguards. Gul'dan mocked Varian, telling him that he would be remembered as "the king who sacrificed his life for nothing". Defiant to the end, Varian's last words were: "For the Alliance!", before Gul'dan tore his body apart by infusing him with a fatal dose of Fel magic. Alliance Broken Shore Cinematic, Varian - Legion Spoilers! When the tragic news was delivered to Stormwind, Varian's son Anduin became king of Stormwind, through succession. }} Quotes Varian was given several voiced lines outside of the Ulduar trailer in Patch 3.2.0. Greetings * "Stormwind honors your service to the Alliance." * "I am Varian, but I am also Lo'Gosh." * "The line of Stormwind's kings has been restored." * "My open hands will reward my friends, but let my enemies beware!" * "Stormwind is reborn!" Irritated * "You want to compare scars?" * "You don't want to see my angry side." * "I'm of...two minds about all this." * "You must have me confused with the other Varian. He's not here anymore." * "Hmph...if only I were still in the Crimson Ring." Farewell * "Never again will our kingdom be deceived." * "Our struggles are far from over." * "Serve with honor." * "Fare you well." * "The Alliance will forge a new destiny for Azeroth!" Other * "My father tried to protect me, too. Didn't work. The realities of life have a way of intruding." * "Greymane only complains to hear the sound of his own voice." Beyond the Dark Portal * "I wish the uprising back at home would settle itself soon. I wouldn't want anyone to be hurt." * "A gladiator's life is simple: You win and live, or lose and die. A king's life is more complex. The only truth for a king is that there are no easy answers." * "I will seek out my enemies, and woe betide those who set themselves against me." * "Look around you, brothers and sisters. Open your eyes! Look at what they have done to our kingdom! How much longer will we allow these savages free reign in our world?" * "I was away for too long. My absence cost us the lives of some of our greatest heroes. Trash like you and that evil witch were allowed to roam free, unchecked. The time has come to make things right. To disband your treacherous kingdom of murderers and thieves. Putress was the first strike. Many more will come. * "At the Wrathgate, the Horde's partnership killed more of our men than the Scourge. I'm done with your Horde. May this death god take you all." * "The time has come to bring retribution for the countless souls lost in Lordaeron's fall!" * "Stand down, Muradin. Let a grieving father pass." * " I, I was not at the Wrathgate, but the soldiers who survived told me much of what happened, your son fought with honour, he died a heroes death, he deserves a heroes burial. " * " Jaina, why are you crying? " Sound Scripts /script PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Creature\\VarianWrynn\\Varian_Greeting01.wav") /script PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Creature\\VarianWrynn\\Varian_Greeting02.wav") /script PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Creature\\VarianWrynn\\Varian_Greeting03.wav") /script PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Creature\\VarianWrynn\\Varian_Greeting04.wav") /script PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Creature\\VarianWrynn\\Varian_Greeting05.wav") /script PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Creature\\VarianWrynn\\Varian_Farewell01.wav") /script PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Creature\\VarianWrynn\\Varian_Farewell02.wav") /script PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Creature\\VarianWrynn\\Varian_Farewell03.wav") /script PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Creature\\VarianWrynn\\Varian_Farewell04.wav") /script PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Creature\\VarianWrynn\\Varian_Farewell05.wav") Monument A statue of King Varian, alias Lo'Gosh, stands in Valiance Keep in the Borean Tundra: Media Images File:Varian Wei.jpg File:VarianWCS.jpg|King Varian Wrynn. File:King Varian Wrynn.jpg|In the Comic. File:Varian Wrynn TCG.jpg|In the Trading Card Game. File:VarianTiffinAnduin.JPG|Family portrait File:WoW_Comic_Lo'Gosh_1.jpg|Lo'Gosh in combat. File:WoW Comic Lo'Gosh 2.jpg|Another artist's rendition of Lo'Gosh. File:WoW14CoverSample.jpg|Twin Varians in the Warcraft comics. CustomSpell01.png|Varian has an animation called CustomSpell01. It is unkown what this animation may be used for. Varian Wrynn Mega Bloks.png|Varian in Mega Bloks Lion's Landing - Varian and Anduin.jpeg|Varian and Anduin Wrynn in Pandaria File:Lo'Gosh Action Figure.jpg|thumb|Official action figure. Videos Garrosh's death cinematic|Garrosh's capture Horde version Garrosh's death Alliance version|Garrosh's capture Alliance version The Story of Varian Wrynn Lore WoW Pro Lore The Alliance Splinters|Varian Wrynn remains steadfast in his support for the Alliance WoW Pro Lore Episode 39 - Varian Wrynn begins|Varian Wrynn begins WoW Pro Lore Episode 40 - Lo'Gosh|Lo'Gosh is swept to the shores of Durotar, where he has no memory of his past World of Warcraft lesson 10 (Varian Wrynn)|Varian Wrynn lore lesson Notes *King Varian Wrynn is the only racial leader in the World of Warcraft with a completely unique model. Even Sylvanas Windrunner shares most of her geometry with her base model, the blood elf female. He is also the only racial leader, and the fourth signifigant character to have a full set of quotes (greetings, annoyed, and farewell), the others before him include The Lich King, Tirion Fordring, and Darion Mograine. Before Patch 3.2 he had the default human voice. *Varian's name was originally Varien, as recorded in the Warcraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal manual. It was retconned to Varian in Warcraft III. When spelled with an "a", there is the implication that Varian was named after his grandmother, Queen Varia. *Varian has been voiced by Chris Metzen and Jon St. John. Speculation *Varian has been criticized by some fans for allowing the tragedies under Garrosh's rule to occur because of his reckless declaration of war on the Horde. It is debatable that had Varian made a lasting deal with Thrall before the Cataclysm, Garrosh would not have gone to war using Varian's declaration after the Wrathgate as a pretext. * Some fans have even gone so far as to compare Varian to Garrosh due to their likeness and willingness to wage war and cruelty. For instance, both leaders force allied Pandaren to kill their countrymen who are aligned with the opposite faction. (Varian appears a bit more sympathetic, however, as he allowed the Pandaren to spare family or friends.) Varian also indicated that he would eradicate the Horde if Vol'jin stepped out of line. * Some fans had suggested that even if Varian had struck a lasting deal with Thrall it still would not have prevented the events of Cataclysm, as Garrosh was already shifting the Horde towards a more destructive road on his own. With all the mistrust occurring between both factions and the inside crisis that both factions had to deal with, it is doubtful whether Thrall and Varian could ever have come to an agreement or even met without a heated conflict. *Following the events after Mists of Pandaria and before Warlords of Draenor, Varian has shown hesitation to engage in another war as he feels that it would be needless bloodshed, the last thing the Alliance needs. Trivia *Varian and Thrall share a common experience: both were enslaved as gladiators at some point in their lives. Their both know this fact at their meetings at Theramore. This is stated in World of Warcraft: The Comic. *The statistics in Lands of Conflict for Anduin Wrynn actually refer to king Varian Wrynn. Patch changes * * * * * * * See also * References External links ;Official lore * ;Lore * Jun 17th 2012 at 4:00PM}} ;News * |High King of The Alliance|Magni Bronzebeard }} |High King of The Alliance |Incumbent, Anduin Wrynn (heir)}} de:Varian Wrynn es:Varian Wrynn fi:Varian Wrynn fr:Varian Wrynn nl:Varian Wrynn pl:Varian Wrynn pt:Varian Wrynn pt-br:Varian Wrynn Category:Human quest givers Category:City bosses Category:Alliance Category:Gladiators Category:Aristocrats Category:Unique models Category:Unique voices Category:Stormwind City NPCs Category:Trial of the Crusader Category:Icecrown Citadel NPCs Category:Borean Tundra objects Category:World of Warcraft: Tides of Darkness characters Category:World of Warcraft (comic) characters Category:World of Warcraft: Beyond the Dark Portal characters Category:World of Warcraft: Arthas: Rise of the Lich King characters Category:World of Warcraft: Death Knight characters Category:World of Warcraft: Stormrage characters Category:World of Warcraft: The Shattering: Prelude to Cataclysm characters Category:World of Warcraft: Wolfheart characters Category:Mounted warriors Category:Kings Category:Humans Category:Jaina Proudmoore: Tides of War Category:Thrall: Twilight of the Aspects Category:War Crimes characters Category:Deceased characters